Over and Over
by Mizz-Katy93
Summary: -Sequel to Numb!- I never would have thought in a million years that I would be the only woman to get close to The Joker and live to talk about it. A lot of you must think that I am crazy but the truth is I did what I had to do to survive. He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Once you slowly peel off the mask he wears you see the real him.
1. Welcome back

**Ok so here is the sequel to Numb. I hope you guy's like it. **

**Chapter 1.**

Katy slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. Once Katy's vision was clear she noticed she was in a hospital bed. Kayt swung her legs around, placing her bare feet on the cold hard floor.

She stood up looking at her surroundings. Katy looked down to see she was wearing white baggy pants and a white shirt. What the hell had happened? Katy then heard the sound of papers shuffling and turned around to see a nurse looking at her charts. "Nurse?...How did I get here?" Katy asked as she placed her hand on her pounding head. Just then the nurse turned around, revealing to be The Joker. Katy's jaw dropped in shock.

"What the fuc.." Before Katy could even finish The Joker quickly marched over to her, backhanding her across the face so hard that Katy fell down to the ground.

The Joker removed the red haired wig he had on, tossing it carelessly to the side of the room.

Katy placed her hand on the side of her face and it all hit her. She remembered being at work and The Joker crashing in, holding her hostage and knocking her out with a gun to the head as they lit the building on fire. Katy rolled over on her back to look up at the man that stood before her. The Joker roughly reached down, yanking Katy up to her feet by her arm and slammed her onto the hospital bed. Katy went to scream for help but he quickly placed his hand over her mouth muffling her cries for help. "Sh Shh Shhh shhhhh." He said before bursting out into a fit of giggles. Katy looked up at the madman wide eyed and confused.

"Now what the fuck do you think you are doing back here in Gotham?" He asked in that low tone of voice. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Katy was breathing heavily now.

"I'm moved back." Katy said gritting her teeth. The Joker cocked his head to the side.

"Is that so?" he asked in a sing song voice. Before roughly grabbing both Katy's wrist and twisting them, making her wince in pain. "I go to all the trouble to get you out of this dump and what do you do?...you fucking come back…" He said sounding very angry now.

"Get the fuck off of me now.." Katy said trying to keep her voice as strong as possible.

The Joker just laughed at her though. "Oooh you wanna play huh?." He asked before grabbing Katy by the hair and yanking her back out of the hospital bed. He held her face with one hand, smacking her hard across the face with the other. Katy fell right back down to the floor.

"God you are so fucking stupid.." he said getting angrier as he stepped closer to Katy.

He grabbed a handful of her hair again, making Katy look at him.

"Do you not fucking realized what you have done?" He asked before letting go of her hair and kicking Katy hard in the gut. Katy rolled over onto her side, groaning in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. The Joker stood there for a moment watching Katy as she held onto her stomach in pain. "Get up and get dressed." He said emotionless as he turned to leave the room.

Once he left the room Katy slowly got to her feet. She seen her clothes in a bag that sat on a chair in the corner of the room. She got dressed but there was no way in hell she was going to go with The Joker..not after he just beat the shit out of her. Katy quietly walked to the door, peeking out the little window to see if she could see him. Katy sighed with relief when there was no sign of The Joker. She slowly opened the door, peeking around the corner.

Katy slide out and without thinking made a run for it down the hallway of The hospital.

Katy pushed past two nurses. "Excuse me!" The One said with an attitude.  
Katy ignored them as she continued down the white halls. Katy sighed with relief as she found the elevator. Katy tapped the button repeatedly until she heard the 'ding' and the doors opened. Katy quickly got in the elevator, tapping the button again until the doors closed. Katy took a deep breath as the elevator took her down to the first floor. Katy stood there listening to the stupid elevator music that played through the speakers. Katy rubbed the side of her face, already feeling a knot forming. Katy took another deep breath when The elevator stopped, making another 'ding' as the doors opened to reveal The Joker standing there. He instantly pulled his gun out pointing it at Katy's head. Katy stood still. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. "And where do you think you are going?" He asked giving her a stern look.

Katy didn't say anything. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"We aren't through talking.." He said dangerously. Katy fought the urge to cry.

She couldn't understand why he was so angry with her.

"Did you find her?!" Katy heard Tyler yell at The Joker.

The Joker turned his head to look at Tyler. Katy took advantage of this. She jumped forward. Grabbing ahold of his hand that held the gun, pointing it up at the ceiling. The Gun went off shooting at the roof of The hospital causing people to scream and scatter all over the place. The Joker instantly dropped the gun causing it to go off again. Luckily the bullet didn't hit anyone, just a wall. Katy jumped back when it went off. The Joker took advantage of this shoving her in the elevator, slamming her so hard against the wall that Katy's head practically bounced off the wall.

Just then the elevator made that annoying 'ding' as the doors closed.

"Fuck.." He muttered as he tried to hit the button to get the doors to open but it was too late. The elevator had started back up to the second floor of the hospital.

The Joker turned around to look at Katy. She was holding the back of her head in pain. She looked a little dizzy. As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The Joker hit the button to go back down to the first floor. He grabbed a handful of Katy's hair, yanking her over to him. "When these doors open back up don't try anything funny." He said sternly.

Katy wasn't feeling so good right now. She was really dizzy and not really sure what was going on. As soon as the doors opened Katy seen Tyler standing there.

"What the hell happened?" He asked confused.

"Oh god...she doesn't look good Boss." Tyler said looking at how pale Katy was turning.  
"She'll live." He said as he let go of Katy's hair and grabbed on tight to her arm, dragging Katy out of the elevator. "Is the van ready?" he asked Tyler who nodded his head.  
"Yeah." Tyler said as he glanced at Katy again, looking worried for her.

"Good." The Joker said sounding bit more happier than before.

As soon as they made their way out of the hospital Katy felt worse.

She instantly grabbed ahold of The Joker's shirt as her legs gave out and everything and everyone around her turned black…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here is the start of the sequel to Numb! So review and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. It wasn't a dream

**Wow! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I was so happy to come home and see my email was blown up :D**

**Since you guy's seemed to enjoy chapter one I decided to go ahead and post chapter 2 for ya's! I have four chapters for this fic written already!  
I have been typing none stop here lately! I have so many idea's running through my mind that I just have to type it all down :) anywho! ****You guy's are the best! Now the Joker is not in this chapter but don't worry he will be back very very soon. Oh! One more thing! I have decided to change the title of this story to Over and Over soooo I'm gonna change here in a few. Just to let y'all know! anywho! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**.

Katy's eyes slowly opened. She slowly looked around the room to see she was at her apartment laying on her couch. Katy instantly sat up, holding her head as it started hurting again.

"Hello?" Katy said looking around the small area, making sure no one else was here with her.

Katy sighed with relief when she found nobody else there with her. Katy plopped back down on her couch taking deep breaths. The last thing she remembered was leaving the hospital with Joker and Tyler and then just like that everything went black and now she's waking up in her apartment. Katy then slowly started laughing quietly to herself.

"It was all just a dream..It had to be." She said giggling.

"It was just a dream." Katy repeated. Just then someone started knocking on her door. Katy was still giggling as she walked over to the door, opening it to see her roommate Selina.

"Lose your key again?" Katy asked as she headed back towards the living room. Selina sighed.

"No actually I just forgot it. What the hell happened to you?" Selina asked confused.

Katy's heart skipped a beat. She turned back around to face Selina. "What do you mean?"

Selina looked at Katy like she was nuts. "Have you not looked in a mirror?" Selina asked trying not to laugh a the look on Katy's face. Katy instantly ran down the hall to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Selina jumped when Katy started screaming so loud it sounded like she was being murdered. Selina ran back to the bathroom to see what she was screaming about.

Selina walked into the bathroom to see Katy now sitting on the toilet with her face buried in her hands. "Are you ok?" Selina asked as her breathing started to slow down.

Katy shook her head. "It wasn't a dream.." Katy said quietly as she looked up at her roommate.

Selina cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?..." Selina asked confused.

"Where was I last night?" Katy asked curiously.

Selina shrugged. "I dunno I wasn't home." Selina said.

Katy shook her head as she started to bite her lip. "Well when was the last time you've seen me?" Katy asked as she stood up from the toilet. Selina thought for a second.

"Like three days ago. You were getting ready for work. Bruce Wayne was throwing that party at the restaurant." Selina said and Katy's face went pale.

"That was three days ago?" Katy asked, not believing what she was hearing. Selina nodded her head slowly. "Katy, do you need to go see a doctor?" Selina asked but Katy didn't say anything.

"Maybe you inhaled too much smoke?" Selina suggested. Katy looked at her confused.

"Smoke?" Katy asked. Selina nodded her head.

"Yeah remember?..the restaurant burnt down." Selina said. Katy looked at her wide eyed.

"It really wasn't a dream?" Katy asked sounding pitiful now. Selina laughed a little at that.

"No...I called to see if you were alright cause it was all over the news but someone answered your phone and said they worked with you and you were fine." Selina said. Katy raised an eyebrow. "Someone I work with?...Did you get their name?" Katy asked.

Selina laughed. as she thought for a second. "I think he said his name was Trevor..or Tyer..something like." Selina said. Katy slowly walked out of the bathroom, back out to the living room. "This can't be happening." Katy said quietly. Selina had followed her.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember any of that?...Did The Joker's men rough you up a bit?" Selina asked sounding worried again. Katy looked at Selina wide eyed again.

"The Joker?...He burnt the building down...How did I end up in the hospital then?.." Katy asked herself. Selina looked at Katy shocked. "You were in the hospital?!" She yelled.

Katy looked at Selina. "I think I'm losing my mind.." Katy said sounding like she was about to cry.

Selina shook her head. "No, no you're not..you just have had a rough week it sounds like." Selina said as she sat Katy down on the couch with her. "I don't even have a job anymore now…how am I gonna pay my half of the rent?" Katy asked, her voice breaking.

Selina looked to be thinking for a moment and then a sly smile spread across her lips.

"I can get you a job." Selina said cooly. Katy looked over at her.

"What kind of job?" Katy asked curiously.

"There is a special function at Wayne Manor by the Wayne foundation dedicated to Harvey Dent." Selina said. Katy looked at her oddly.

"And?" Katy asked not sounding too interested.

"And I'll be there working as a maid tonight. Wanna come help out?...You'll get half." Selina said.

Katy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?...You sure your boss won't get mad?" Katy asked. Selina giggled. "My 'boss' won't even know we are there." She said smirking.  
Katy sighed. "I dunno.." She said. Selina thought for a minute.

"Come on it will be fun." She said smiling. Katy scoffed.

"How is being a maid for rich snobs fun?" Katy asked. Selina smirked.

"I guarantee you will have fun." Selina said smiling big.

Katy sighed. "Fineee...I need the money." Katy said frowning.

Selina hugged Katy. "Great! Trust me you will have the time of your life."

Selina said as she stood up from the couch, heading to the door. "Where are you going?" Katy asked. Selina turned back to face her still smiling. "I have to go pick up my maids uniform and get you one too." With that Selina walked out of their apartment. Katy sighed as she leaned back.

"At least there will be alcohol." Katy said quietly to herself as she grabbed the remote off the small table next to the couch, turning the tv on. Katy's jaw dropped.

Gotham news was on and they were showing footage of the burning of her work just a few days ago. "Oh my god.." was all Katy could say. She was speechless.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Uh ooh! What has Katy just got herself into?! :) Don't forget to leave me you're reviews! :D**


	3. Oops!

**Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing, favoriting, and following! I am so happy that you guy's are enjoying this sequel! Love ya's!**

**Chapter 3.**

Gordon stands before a massive picture of Harvey Dent.

"But I knew Harvey Dent. I was...his friend. And it will be a very long time before someone inspires us the way he did." As Gordon was choked with emotions he gathers the papers of his eulogy. "I believed in Harvey Dent." He said.

Selina and Katy watched on as Gordon stepped down from the stage and Mayor took his place.

"Harvey Dent Day may not be our oldest public holiday but we're here tonight because it's one of the most important." The Mayor said taking a moment to look out at the guest who had arrived here tonight. "Harvey Dent's uncompromising stand against organized crime and, yes, ultimately, his sacrifice, have made Gotham a safer than it was at the time of his death, one year ago…" Katy and Selina looked at each others for a moment.

Selina gave her a small smile before turning their attention back to The Mayor.

"This City has seen a historic turnaround. No city is without crime. But this city is without organized crime because the Dent Act gave law enforcement teeth in it's fight against the mob.

Now people are talking about repealing the Dent Act. And to them I say….Not on my watch."

Katy and Selina both rolled their eyes as the guest's applauded the Mayor enthusiastically as he wrapped up his speech. "I want to thank the Wayne foundation for hosting this event.

I was told Mr. Wayne couldn't be here tonight, but I'm sure he's here in spirit.."

Nobody noticed that high above, on a darkened balcony, a lone figure. Watching.

"Now I'm gonna give way to an important voice…" The Mayor said.

"Does this guy ever shut the hell up?" Katy asked Selina, making her laugh.

"He can tell you about the bad old days, when the criminals and corrupt ran this town with such tight grasp that people put their faith in a mask and cape. A thug who showed his true nature when he betrayed the trust of this great man." The Mayor said as he turned to the picture of Harvey Dent. "And murdered him in cold blood." Katy rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, could one of you place this tray over on that table?" One of the maids asked Katy and Selina. Selina smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am." She said as she took the tray of canapés. "Be right back." Selina said to Katy as she breezed past a The congressman, him watching her. He grabbed Selina's ass, catching her off guard. Selina froze.

"Sweetheart, not so fast with the chow." The Congressman said with a wink.

Selina turned around to face the man. Giving him a tight smile.

"Shrimp Balls?" Selina asked. The congressman grabbed two and Selina quickly walked off.

"Jim Gordon can tell you the truth about Harvey Dent.." The Mayor went on to say.

"But I'll let him tell you himself - Commissioner Gordon?" The Mayor said.

Katy sighed with relief. Finally! someone who likes to keep it short, sweet, and to the point. Katy thought. Selina quickly walked back over to Katy.

Applause errupted from the guests as Gordon took the stage again.

Gordon walked up to the mic, glancing down at his speech. He looked to be thinking pretty hard about something. "The Truth?..." Gordon said quietly.

Gordon surveys the audience. Deciding. "I have written a speech telling the truth about Harvey Dent." Gordon said as he started to fold up his speech. "Maybe the time isn't right." Gordon stuffs the paper into his jacket, taking a deep breath.

"Maybe right now all you need to know is that there are a thousand inmates in Blackgate Prison as a direct result of the Dent Act. These are violent criminals, essential cogs in the organized crime machine that terrorized Gotham for so long. Maybe, for now, all I should say about Harvey Dent's death is this….It has not been for nothing." The figure that had been on the balcony turns back into the mansion. Everyone clapped as Gordon stepped off the stage.

Selina turned to Katy. "Ready?" She asked.

Katy looked at her confused. "Ready for what?" Selina didn't answer though. She grabbed Katy by the arm and dragged her off towards the Manor.

Katy and Selina entered the large kitchen of Wayne Manor.

"They say he never leaves the east wing." One of the maids said quietly.

"Yeah well I heard he had an accident, he's disfigured." Another Maid said.

Just then one of the other maids signaled for them all to be quiet.

All the chatter and gossip died down when Alfred entered the kitchen.

"Where's Mrs. Bolton?" Alfred asked curiously.

"She's up at the bar, sir. Can I help?" Selina said with a small smile.

Alfred looked at her and Katy for a moment before handing Selina a tray and handing Katy a key.

"The east drawing room. Unlock the door, place the tray on the table, Lock the door again. Nothing more." Alfred said sternly. Katy and Selina quickly nodded their heads.

Moments later Selina and Katy came to a large oak door to the east wing. Katy unlocked it while Selina held onto the tray of food. The drawing room was dark and quiet. Selina placed the tray on the table. Selina looks at the inner door opposite. Katy and Selina were now exploring the room.

Katy was looking at a framed photograph of Rachel, Thomas and Martha Wayne. She noticed that some were half burnt. Selina noticed an archery target, arrows stuck in it. She reached out. WHAM! Out of nowhere an arrow sticks into the target. Selina instantly screamed and turned around, flustered. Katy had jumped and turned to see what Selina was screaming about.

Their jaws dropped as they seen Bruce Wayne standing at the other end of the long room.

Lowering his bow and picking up a cane. "I'm so sorry. I am terribly sorry, Mr. Wayne." Selina said as she placed her hand on her chest. Katy stepped forward. "It is Mr. Wayne, isn't it?" Katy asked. Wayne nodded as he gently limped over to the woman.

"Although you don't have long nails." Katy said nervously.

"Or facial scars." Selina said with a nervous laugh. When Selina said facial scar, Katy couldn't help but to think of The Joker right then and there.

"Is that what they say about me?" Wayne asked.

"It's just that…" Selina trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Nobody ever really see's you.." Katy said finishing her sentence.

Wayne approached the woman slowly. "That's a beautiful necklace. Reminds me of the one that belonged to my mother. It can't be the same one because her pearls are in this safe." Katy and Selina watched on nervously as Wayne reached out with his cane to press the open panel on the burrea, revealing a safe door. "Which the manufacturer clearly explained was uncrackable."

Katy looked at Selina nervously when the door to the safe swings open with an awkward creak.

Katy noticed something In Selina changed right there. She suddenly seems so confident.

"Oops. No one told me it was uncrackable." Selina said with a sly smirk.

Katy's jaw dropped. "What are you doing?" Katy whispered. Selina ignored her though.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take those." Wayne said.

Selina smiled at Wayne as she moved towards him.

"Look, you wouldn't hit a woman any more than I would beat up a cripple." Selina said and without any warning, she kicked his cane out from under him. Wayne smashing down to the floor. Katy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Of course, sometimes exceptions have to be made." Selina said laughing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katy asked as panick took over.

Selina grabbed Katy by the arm dragging her over to the burea. Climbing up to a high window.

"Goodnight Mr. Wayne." Selina said as she hopped out of the window.

"Come on, Katy!" Selina yelled. Katy looked back at Bruce Wayne and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly as she climbed out of the window.

Selina and Katy were moving quickly towards the town cars.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Katy asked.

Selina pulled off her white apron, cuffs, and collar. Katy noticed this and quickly did the same so they were both just wearing a black dress. The vale hurried to open the car door for both Selina and Katy. Seline slipped into the car, draggin Katy in with her.

Selina smiled innocently at the Congressman that sat there with a smirk on his face.

"Can we have a ride?" Selina asked sweetly.

Katy noticed how tipsy the congressman looked. She fought the urge to vomit when he stared at her with a hungry look in his eyes. "You read my mind."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you guy's enjoyed reading this chapter! I worked on it for an hour cause I just kept changing things and switching stuff around haha.**

**So don't forget to review! If I get a good bit of reviews on this chapter I will update chapter 4 later today! I already have chapter 4 typed up and The Joker is for sure in it! Soooo review! review! review! :D**


	4. Why So Serious?

**Ok So I am really really sorry that I didn't post this chapter yesterday like I said I would! I actually was in the hospital waiting on my nephew to be born :D I didn't get home until 3am and I'm actually just now getting ready to head back up to see my brother and nephew but before I leave I wanted to post this chapter for y'as! So thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I just love reading what y'all have to say about the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Later that night…**

Selina and Katy walked into their apartment. Selina was smiling from ear to ear but as for Katy?..she was not thrilled. "What a great night." Selina said as she glided into the kitchen, cracking open a bottle of wine. Katy shook her head. "I am never going anywhere with you again." Katy said as she tossed her purse on the table. Selina looked at her laughing.

"Why?..we had fun." Selina said as she poured the wine into her glass. Katy shook her head.

"No, you had fun…" Katy corrected her. Selina sighed.

"Oh come on, Katy. Loosen up a bit. Live a little." Selina said before taking a sip of her wine.

Katy scoffed. "Selina I am trying to stay out of trouble, thank you very much." Katy said with an attitude. Selina was now the one to scoff. "You are making a big deal out of nothing." Katy laughed at that. "Really?..we posed as maids at a function dedicated to Harvey Dent. You broke into Bruce Wayne's safe, stealing his mother's pearl necklace, and to top it all off you trip him!" Katy said in disbelief. Selina laughed. "What's your point?" She asked, not caring.

"He's practically a cripple!" Katy said making Selina laugh even more.  
"Oh it's not like I beat him up with his own cane." Selina said. Katy shook her head.

"This is gonna come back to bite us in the ass." Katy muttered as she walked into the living room. "You worry way too much." Selina said. Katy ignored her as she plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote control and turning the television on.

Katy slowly leaned forward. The tv was already turned on to GCN.

"Hey Sel...you better come see this.." Katy said, not being able to pry her eyes away from the tv. Selina walked into the room, looking at tv. Her jaw dropping in shock.

"Earlier this evening there was an event held by the Wayne Foundation in honor of Harvey Dent. Moment's ago The Joker and his men broke in, killing many of the guests that had attended and now we have word that The Congressman is missing." The news reporter said.

"How can he be missing? We were just with him!" Selina said confused.

"The Joker had just recently escaped Arkham Asylum after being in there for six whole months." The reporter went on to say. "This is insane." Katy said quietly.

"Yeah well that pretty much sums up The Joker...Insane." Selina said as she walked back into the kitchen, refilling her glass of wine. Katy had to turn the tv off. She couldn't stand to hear anymore. "I'm going to bed." Katy said quietly as she stood up from the couch.

"Ok well I won't be here in the morning..I have some things to do so I probably won't be back until later tomorrow night..maybe." Selina said. Katy just nodded her head and headed back to her bedroom, locking her door. Katy got changed and instantly laid down in bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

**The next morning…**

Katy woke up surprisingly feeling refreshed. She stretched her arms out, yawning.

That was for sure the best sleep she has had in a very long time.

Katy got out of bed, heading out of her room to hear the tv on. "Selina…" Katy groaned as she walked out into the living room, freezing in her spot.

"Morning!" Tyler said cheerfully.

"Hey good looking! Long time no see!" Marty said as he walked out of the kitchen, holding the jug of Milk. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Katy asked. shocked. Marty and Tyler exchanged looks before turning their attention back to Katy. "Boss told us to hang out here for a bit." Tyler said cooly. Katy was fuming now. "This is my fucking place. How dare you idiots just come in here and make yourself at home!" Katy said as she stomped over to Tyler, shoving his dirty boots off of her couch. "Hey!" Tyler whined.

"And you!" Katy said as she stomped over to Marty, yanking the jug of milk out of his hands.

"That's fucking disgusting!" Katy yelled as she slapped Marty upside the head.

"Oww!" Marty whined as he started to rub the back of his head.

"Were sorry Katy! But you have to understand that it's boss's orders." Tyler said as he stood up from the couch. Katy glared at him. "I don't wanna hear it. This is my damn place. I pay the fucking rent and would a little respect." She said getting more and more irritated.

"Hey Katy, don't be mad but I had already drank out of the milk jug." Marty said nervously.

Katy glared at him. "Oh hey! Can I have your room mates number? she's fineee." Tyler said with a wink. Katy's jaw dropped. "No! She's in to real men..not little boys." Katy said.

Tyler frowned at that. "Now what the hell are you doing here?!" Katy yelled, making both Marty and Tyler to jump. "Well...we are actually here to make sure you don't go anywhere." Marty said.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the reason. Marty shrugged. "Boss said he wasn't through talking to you yet." Marty said simply. Katy instantly shook her head. "Hell no! Fuck that shit." Katy said as she stomped into the living room.

"Oh come on, Katy. Don't be like that." Tyler said. Katy looked at him in disbelief.  
"He knocked me with his gun as he set my job on fire and then beat the hell out of me while I was in the hospital..which! by the way I am curious as to know which one of you goons took me there?" Katy asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Mark carried you out of the building like the Boss told him to and then dropped you off at the front door's of the hospital." Marty said as he walked into the living room. "See! Boss cares! He didn't let you burn." Tyler said smiling big. Katy scoffed. "No he just beats the shit out of me so bad in the hospital room so that I wished he had left me to burn." Katy said coldly. "I'm so confused..I thought you guy's had a thing going on?" Marty asked. Katy sighed, rolling her eyes. "That was a year ago! Where the hell have you guy's been?!" Katy asked getting frustrated. "Yeah but you guy's left on a pretty good note." Tyler added. Katy laughed at that. "What part of he just beat the shit out of me don't you guy's understand?" Katy asked carefully. Marty and Tyler looked at each others and shrugged.

"Well...It's not like it's the first time." Tyler said. Katy's shoulders dropped as she shook her head.  
"This is why I was a fucking a dope head.." Katy said as she walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. Just then Tyler's cell phone went off. He pulled the phone out of his back pocket. Opening the flip to answer. "Hello?" He asnwered.

Katy eyed Tyler suspiciously. "Who's he talking to?" Katy asked Marty who just shrugged even though he knew. "Ahuh..Oh really?...Thats good...Yupp...Yupp...Ahuh. OK." Tyler then flipped his phone shut, turning to Marty and Katy smiling. "Heyyyy." He said and right there Katy knew.

"He's here isn't he?" She asked giving Tyler a dangerous look.

Tyler nervously laughed. "Noooo." He said. That right there told Katy he was lieing.

Just then someone banged their fists hard on Katy's door.

Katy turned to glare at Tyler who was looking at her wide eyed.

"Must be the pizza I ordered." He said giving her a cheesey smile.

Marty walked over to the door, unlocking it. Mark walked into Katy's apartment, giving her a small sorry that said I'm sorry. Katy shook her head. She could not believe this was happening.

"So?...where's the bastard?" Katy asked as she folded her arms over her chest again.

Just then The Joker barged into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Honeyy! I'm homeee." He said in a sing song voice. Katy glared at him.

"Good...Now get out!" She yelled pointing at the door. The Joker laughed as he kicked the door shut. "Now is that any way to treat me?...after all that we have been through?" He said placing his hand over his heart. Katy rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Katy asked sternly.

The Joker looked at her seriously now. "First things first.." He said as he pulled his gun out, pointing it at Katy. "I need to talk to you alone..It's a private matter." He said smirking at her. Katy shook her head as she turned to walk down the hall to her room, The Joker following behind.

Once in the room. He slammed her door shut. "Now stop pointing that damn gun at me." Katy said. The Joker looked a the weapon in his hand and put it down on Katy's dresser.

"Now...where were we?" He asked as he started walking over to her. Katy shook her head.

"You just stay the hell away from me." Katy said nervously.

The Joker cocked his head to the side, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Ooh you're not still mad about what happened at the hospital now, are you?" he asked sounding amused. Katy looked at him like he was crazy. "You beat me up! For no reason might I add." She said making The Joker giggle. "Oh please..I barely touched you." He said.

Katy looked at him in disbelief now. "Barely touched me?...Are you high?!" Katy asked.

"Are you?" The Joker asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I wished." Katy said which made him laugh.

"I was having a bad day. You see I escape from Arkham just in time to crash Bruce Wayne's little party Only I find you there...You weren't supposed to be there." He said sternly.

Katy looked at him blankly. "What's your point?" She asked with an attitude.

The Joker took a deep breath. "My point?..hmm...Well let's see. I went to a lot of trouble to get you out of Gotham and yet here you are.." He said pointing at her.

"In my defence. I thought that since you were locked away in the looney bin I would be able to get away with living here and you not finding out." Katy said trying to keep straight face.

"Oh?...and uh..how is that working out for you so far?" he asked as he stepped closer to Katy.

"I got beat up." Katy said glaring at him. The Joker sighed.

"Oh for fucks sake. You act like i've never hit you before." He said laughing a bit.

"Well I haven't seen you in a year! I thought maybe you would be a tad nicer to me.." Katy said.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her. "Oooooh I get it.." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

He slowly took another step towards Katy who was backed up against a wall now.

"No...you done ruined it!" Katy said sternly.

The Joker just laughed at that as he was now standing right in front of her.

"I'm serious." Katy said, folding her arms over her chest, avoiding eye contact with the man that stood in front of her. The Joker lifted Katy face up to force her to into his eyes.

He slowly leaned, there faces were inches apart. "Why so serious?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review! Review! Review :D**


	5. Catwoman

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guy's are so freaking awesome!**

**Chapter 5.**

"Why so serious?" The Joker asked in a low tone of voice that sent chills up Katy's back.

She instantly pushed him away from her. "My roommate is gonna be here any minute now so you should go..like now." Katy said sternly. The Joker chuckled.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that pretty little kitty won't be back for a little while." He said.

Katy cocked her head to the side. "Why do you say that?" Katy asked.

The Joker giggled as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a piece of the paper he had ripped out. Handing it to Katy, she looked at him confused as she took the piece of ripped newspaper. Katy instantly notice it was the newspaper headline and it read: THE CAT STRIKES AGAIN, POLICE SUSPECT 'CAT' BURGLAR IN JEWEL HEIST.

Katy instantly shook her head. "No...It can't be. You making it up." Katy said as she threw the paper on the floor. The Joker shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Seems as though your 'roommate' is the one they call Catwoman." He said sounding excited about it.

Katy shook her head as she started thinking more and more about it.

"Selina?...Selina Kyle?" Katy asked again. The Joker nodded his head smirking big now,

"How do you even know?" Katy asked. The Joker gave her a look that said 'I know everything..duh!' Katy slowly walked over to her bed sitting down. Was Selina really the Cat burglar everyone was talking about?..

**Later that night at the Dive Bar…**

Selina Kyle was sporting a little black dress as she walked in with a drunk man wearing a Hawaiian shirt. She sat the drunk on a bar stool before walking over to a table where a neatly dressed man known as Stryver, was sitting.

"You brought a date?" Stryver asked.

Selina smirked. "I like having someone around to open doors for me." She said cooly.

Selina then glanced around the bar before handing an envelope to Stryver.

Stryver smirkes as he slides a transparency out of the envelope, holding it up to the light to see four perfect fingerprint transfers. "Very Nice." Stryver says as he pockets the envelope.

"Not so fast, handsome. You got something for me?" Selina asked.

Stryver smiled. "Oh, yes." Stryver signals one of his thugs to lock the doors as another thug joined them at the table. Selina smiled.

"I don't know what you're going to do with Mr. Wayne's prints...but I'm guessing you'll need his thumb." Selina said as Stryver checked the envelope again.

"You don't count so good, huh?" Selina said smirking.

"I count just fine." Stryver said sternly. Just then the second thug pulls his gun out, pointing it at Selina's head. "In fact, Im counting to ten right now…" Stryver said with an evil smirk on his face.

Selina looked into Stryver's eyes as the thug cocks his gun. She blinks for a second.

"Okay..Okay." Selina says as she reaches for her purse. The thug instantly stops her, reaching for it himself. He pulled out a cell phone, sliding it across the table.

"My friend is waiting outside...just hit send." Selina said.

Stryver looked at the phone as he picked it up, hitting send.

Selina then started to size up her options. Just then there was a knock on the door. The second thug instantly hides his gun. The door opens and a young woman walks in. Selina seen her 'friend' Jen enter the room. Jen pulls out an envelope looking around the room until she spots Selina. "Place is a little dead." Jen said.

Selina took the envelope Jen had. trying her best not to look so tense.

It'll liven up in a minute, trust me." Selina said.

Jen eyed Selina up with a worry look on her face. "Is everything ok?" She asked carefully.

Selina put on her best fake smile. "Great. I'll catch you later." She said.

Jen slowly nodded her head as she left the building.

Stryver checked the envelope Jen had given Selina, looking satisfied.

"It would have been a lot easier to just give me what we agreed on." Selina said.

Stryver looked at her. "We can't have loose ends. And even in that dress, no one is going to miss you." Stryver said. "No...but my friend over there….?" Selina said.

Stryver looked over at Selina's 'date' to see he was drooling into a bowl of nuts at the bar. He looked familiar to Stryver though.

"Every cop in the city's missing him." She said smirking.

Stryver looked across the bar to see the tv on, it was just muted.

The caption's on the tv read: MANHUNT FOR MISSING CONGRESSMAN.

Stryver looked at Selina. "Cute...but there not gonna be looking in a place like this." Stryver said.

"I don't know...I mean you did just use his cell phone." Selina said.

Stryver looked down at the phone sitting on the table in front of him. Just then a loud SCREECH could be heard from outside of the building. One of Stryver's thugs looked out the window to see cop cars and SWAT units descending on the bar. Stryver glanced out the window and the next thing he knew, Selina cracks his head against the table. She quickly grabbed the second thugs gun hand, flips over the table, firing at the other thugs, who drop. The SWATS batter down the door. Selina instantly crouches down, cowering and screaming.

**Back to Katy's apartment…**

Katy was pacing back and forth in the living room.  
She had GCN on the tv and was watching as the news was still going on about the missing congressman. "Are you sure you didn't take him?" Katy asked The Joker who was just making himself at home. He sighed. "I am positive I did not take him..although I could tell you who did." The Joker said. Katy turned to glare at him. "I already told you. Selina could not have taken him, I was with her the entire time." Katy said sternly.

The Joker laughed. "That doesn't mean anything." He said causing Katy to look at him confused.

"She could have paid the driver to take him to some little hide out after you two were dropped off..Hell she probably drugged the man." The Joker said. Katy thought for a minute.

It was possible but at the same time this was coming from a man who certified as insane.

Katy shook her head.."What am I going to do?" Katy asked.

The Joker leaned back into the couch. "Nothing." He said with a shrug.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I already have chapter 6 typed up so When I get home from work and see I have a good bit of reviews I will update again! :) **


	6. Bane

**Chapter 6**

**Back to Selina…**

"It's alright, miss. Just stay down." one of the SWAT men said.

The SWATS barrel past, chasing the remaining thugs back through the bar and out into the back alley. Selina smiled. Out in the Alley behind the bar, The thugs turned and open up on the SWATS with their automatic weapons.

Selina was still inside the bar. As she moved to the door, she spots The Congressman under the bar, clutching his bleeding leg. "Keep some pressure on that, sweetheart." Selina said as she adjusted her dress in the broken mirror behind the bar. She then quickly moved for the door.

"Call me…?" Heard The Congressman faintly say before she exited the Bar.

Selina waltzes out of the bar walking right into Blake. She feigns and panic.

"There's a man in there and he's bleeding!" Selina yelled.

"It's okay, Miss. It will be okay." Blake said calmly.

Blake helps Selina down onto the tailgate of a SWAT truck.

He then headed into the bar, weapon drawn. Selina quickly slips from the truck and into the night.

**Alley Behind Bar…**

The SWATS return fire. The thugs lay down cover fire, then race around a corner into a smaller passage. A cop car pulled up, blocking the mouth of the alley, Gordon instantly jumps out of the car with his gun drawn. The SWATS approached the passage, massing on both corners tactically. The two corner SWATs exchange hand signals, counting down. The rounded the corner, aiming low and high. The passage was empty though..

The SWATs cover a fire escape, but Gordon spots something.

"Manhole!" Gordon yells as he races to the manhole cover. SWATs wrench off the cover. Gordon quickly grabs a flashlight from the nearest SWAT.

"You three, down with me. You two, head down to cover the next exit." Gordon instructed.

"Where?" One of the men asked.

"Get the DWP down here, now!" Gordon said demanded.

Gordon quickly started climbing down the ladder.

Once all the way down, Gordon slowly moved down the dark tunnels of the sewers.

Three SWAT members fell in behind him, slowly moving, keeping their flashlights low.

Gordon froze when he heard a noise up ahead. He pushes forward, slowly rounding the corner.

Just then there was a loud BANG! gunfire. The SWATs instantly returned fire, shots sparking off the concrete walls, blasting the SWATs. Gordon races forward, tearing through the tunnels.

Gordon races around the corner with his gun drawn. He hears a noise, making him turn. Out of nowhere, he is clobbered from behind by a thug…

**Katy's Apartment…**

"You really need to calm down, Katy." Mark said as he sat down on a chair.

Katy looked at him, wanting nothing more than to slap the hell out of him.

"Excuse me?...don't tell me to calm down! That's my friend out there!" Katy yelled.

The Joker clapped his hands together as he sat up from the couch,

"Ok! Who wants to go on a little adventure?" The Joker asked sounding excited all of sudden.

Katy glanced at Mark, Tyler, and Marty and they looked to know exactly what The Joker was talking about. They all stood up, heading to the door. "What are you doing?" Katy asked, not sure if she wanted to know. The Joker cocked his head to the side.  
"I have..uh...friend to help out..See ya later, doll." He said before quickly leaving her apartment.

All Katy could do now was wait for Selina to get her ass back to the apartment so that Katy could interrogate her.

**The sewers…**

Fifteen minutes had passed when Gordon felt a thug flipping him onto his back.

"This ones alive." Gordon heard the thug say. He looked closer at Gordon.

"Jesus, it's the police commissioner." The thug said sounding shocked.

"Well what do we do?" Another thug asked.

"Take him to Bane." The two thugs dragged Gordon down through the maze of tunnels.

As they descended deeper, they encountered a few work crews of very muscular men, wielding large drills and jackhammers, working on the walls and ceilings of the tunnels.

Some of the men were armed mercenaries, overseeing gangs of homeless street kids. They stared as Gordon was dragged past them. Once the two thugs dragged Gordon through two waterfalls, They approached a figure that was turned away from them, crouched in the firelight.

He was a bare-chested, muscular masked man. He was the one they called Bane.

A crooked line of scar tissue runs the length of this spine.

"Why are you here?" Bane asked.

The two thugs instantly dropped Gordon at Bane's feet.

"Answer him!" The other thug said as Bane slowly turned to face them.

"I'm asking you." Bane said warningly.

"It's the Police Commissioner." The thug said nervously.

"And you brought him down here?" Bane asked curiously.

"We didn't know what to do..We.." The other thug went on to say.

"You panicked. And you're weakness costs three lives." Bane said sternly.

"No, He's alone." The thug said.

Bane had heard enough. He flipped the thugs chin up and to the side with a crack, the thug falling over with a thud. Bane turned to the thug that was still standing.

"Search him. Then I will kill you." Bane said emotionless.

The thug looked completely terrified as he bent down to Gordon, removing him of his badge, wallet, gun, and the folded papers of the speech he did not read.  
Bane took each item, glancing at them briefly.

He stopped at the papers, and slowly unfolded them.

He Bane started reading, Gordon quickly rolled off the steps.

dropping into the rushing flow of water. Last thing he heard was the sound of gunshots being fired. "He's dead!" One of Bane's thugs yelled.

Bane slowly looked up from the papers.

"Then show me his body.." Bane said.

"Boss, that water runs to anyone of the outflows. We'd never find him." The thug said.

Bane turned to the lead mercenary. "Give me your GPS." Bane said sternly.

Lead Mercenary hands him a GPS. Bane tucks it into Thug 2 jacket, zipping it up like a mother sending her kid to school. "Now follow him." Bane said.

"Follow him?" The thug asked confused.

Bane then shoots the thug, kicking him into the water. He then turned to the lead mercenary.

"Track him, Make sure both bodies will not be found. Then brick up the south tunnel"

The mercenary nodded his head quickly as he took off. Just then Bane heard someone clapping his hands laughing. "I sure do like the way ..take care of things." The Joker said as he walked into Bane's Lair. Bane had been waiting to hear from The Joker since he escaped Arkham. It was only a matter of time before the two finally got to meet.

The Joker walked over to Bane. Mark, Marty, and Tyler standing behind him.

"What can I do for you?" Bane asked. Right then and there The Joker smirked.

"I have a little proposition for you."

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**Ok so in this story I wanna show what's going on with everyone!**

**In Numb I was mostly focused on just Joker and Katy but in this sequel there is gonna be so much going on that it's gonna jump from different characters so that you guys know whats going on and I think it makes it more interesting too. But there will be a lot of Joker and Katy of course! I mean they are the main characters! I'm just gonna have a lot of the characters from the Dark knight in here since I am trying to follow the movie. Anywho! Hope you guy's liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! :D**


	7. Why are you so jumpy?

**Chapter 7**

**Katy's apartment…**

Selina walked in through the door. Katy instantly stood up from the couch.

"Hey." Selina said lazily. She was pretty tired.

"I know...I know everything." Katy said quietly. Selina raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you now?" She asked curiously.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Katy asked.

Selina laughed. "What exactly do you think you know?" Selina asked.

Katy tossed the piece of paper about the Jewel heist at Selina.

"Catwoman.." Was all Katy said. Selina looked at the paper briefly before smiling her friend.

"You caught me." She said with a shrug.

Katy shook her head. "This isn't funny, Selina." Katy said as she stomped into the kitchen.

Selina laughed. "Oh come on, Katy. I didn't tell you because I knew you would react just like this." Selina said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Katy slammed her hands down on the counter.

"I have a right to know! I mean we do live together!" Katy said getting angry.

Selina just shook her head, letting it go in one ear and out the other.

"I Swear, you are so fucking stupid sometimes, Selina." Katy said.

Selina looked at Katy, a little hurt by her words.

"How about you stop judging me. You have no idea what's it like.." Selina said.

Katy scoffed. "Honey, I know a lot more than you think." Selina laughed at that.

"Oh please! Little miss goody two shoes!" Selina fired back with.

Katy was taken back by that. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Katy asked.

Selina laughed again. "You know exactly what it means." Selina said sternly.

Katy raised an eyebrow at her. "No I don't so why don't you educate me?.." Katy said with an attitude. Selina sighed a she sat up in her chair. "Fine. You are little miss perfect. All you do is work. You never go out to have a good time or just play. I mean I took you on your first little crime spree the other night and you were no fun. All you did was bitch. I'm telling you this because I am your friend. If you are too good to be around criminals then you should just move out of Gotham." Selina said. Katy couldn't help but laugh at that. Selina had no idea who she was talking to.

"Honey, I have lived a life of crime since I 18!" Katy yelled. Selina rolled her eyes not believe her.

"Yeah whatever." Selina said. Katy shook her head.

"I worked for the fucking Joker for nine months.." As soon as those words left Katy's mouth, Selina spit her water out all over the counter. She looked at Katy.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked not sure if she would believe Katy or not.

Katy nodded her head slowly. "How do you think I found out you are Catwoman?" Katy said quietly. Selina instantly stood up from her chair, walking over to Katy.

"You still work for him?" She asked sounding a bit worried. Katy quickly shook her head.

"No..I haven't worked for him in over a year." Katy said.

Selina was shocked but at the same time she believed Katy.

"He was actually here today.." Katy said nervously.

"He's not...looking for me is he?" Selina asked looking scared.

Katy shook her head. "No..He just wanted to talk to me quick." Katy said.

Selina sighed with relief. "So...little miss not so perfect has had a life of crime?" Selina asked smirking. Katy shrugged. "It's not like I did much." Katy said.

Selina scoffed. "Sweety, you worked for The Joker...that right right there is a lot." Selina said making Katy laugh…

**The next Morning…**

Katy woke up the next day to find Selina was gone again. She sighed and shook her head as she made her way into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Morning beautiful." Katy jumped, as she turned around to see The Joker standing there.

"Don't do that.." Katy said sternly, making him giggle.

"Why are you so jumpy?" The Joker asked as he lightly jumped in the air.

Katy eyed him oddly before shaking her head. "Cause I'm being stalked by a lunatic." Katy said with a fake smile. The Joker wagged his finger at her. "I wouldn't say that.." He said.

Katy glanced around her place to see Mark, Marty, and Tyler were not there.

"So where are your goons?" Katy asked curiously.

The Joker shrugged. "Fuck if I know.." He said as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Then why are you here?.." Katy asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Don't act like you you're not happy to see me." He said with a smirk.

Katy shook her head. "I'm not happy to see you." Katy said trying to sound convincing.

The Joker chuckled. "You were never good at lying." The Joker said as he stepped towards her.

"Don't do that.." Katy said. The Joker raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do what?" He asked even though he knew what she was talking about.

He took another sly stepp to her. Katy back away from him.

"Stop it...I am not interested in you someone like you anymore.." Katy said crossing her arms over her chest. The Joker couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Then why do you keep backing away from me everytime I get closer to you?" He asked.

Katy looked at him blankly for a second. "Well..Cause I don't like being around you.." Katy managed to come up with. "That's the best you could come up with?" He asked pursing his lips, trying to hold in a giggle. "God..you are so annoying!" Katy said as she stomped her foot on the floor. She was getting tired of playing his little mind games.

"If I'm so annoying and if you just can't stand being around me..then why are you still here?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Katy thought for a minute.  
"Good point.." Katy said as she headed out of the kitchen but she quickly turned around, stomping over to The Joker shoving him back. "This is my damn house! You leave!" Katy yelled.

Since Katy was actually standing in front of him now, The Joker took it upon himself to roughly grab Katy by the back of her head. Holding her very still. He looked down at her, looking into her dark brown eyes. The Joker was a little shocked when she didn't fight back or say some smart ass comment. He smirked at that. Without saying a single word, The Joker leaned down brushing his lips against hers…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes! I am gonna leave it there :) Haha sorry but I have to get to work! But pleasee review and let me know what you think of this story and this chapter so far! I am actually really nervous of how this sequel will turn out. I'm working really hard on it though so I hope you guy's are enjoying it.**

**LOve ya's! Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Charity Ball

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And Tracey, I am so sorry to hear about your mother. I hope she gets better very soon.**

**Chapter 8.**

"The hillsss areee aliveee!" Marty sang as he barged into Katy's apartment. Making The Joker instantly pull away from Katy. "Ohh...Did I interrupt something?" He asked grinning at the two.

Katy's face instantly turned red as she turned her back to Marty, walking down the hall.

The Joker glared at Marty. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to knock?!" He yelled sounding frustrated. Marty smirked. "Well hasn't anyone ever told you to take it to the bedroom?" Marty replied with. The Joker shook his head as he clenched his fists. "I brought donuts!" Marty said cheerfully. Just then Tyler walked. "And I brought coffee!" He said excitedly.

The Joker sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm starting to regret leaving Arkham.." He muttered as he walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

Moments later, Katy walked back out fully dressed. "Good morning beautiful!" Tyler said smiling bit as Katy walked into the kitchen. "Morning." She said not bothering to look up at him.

Katy grabbed her purse, rooting through it making sure she had her wallet in it.

"Where are you going?" Marty asked sounding a bit sad. The Joker instantly sat up on the couch, turning around to look over at Katy. "Out..I do have a life ya know?" Katy said with a slight attitude as she headed to the door. Before she could even reach for the doorknob, a strong hand gripped her arm, yanking her back. Katy turned to see The Joker suddenly standing there.

Katy looked down at her arm that he had a death grip on before turning her attention back to him.

"Do you mind?" She asked. The Joker raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I don't think it's a good idea..for uh..you to go out on your own right now." He said.

Katy scoffed. "I've done it everyday since I moved back to...I think I can manage." She said before yanking her arm out of his grip. The Joker didn't say anything. He just watched as Katy left her apartment. Marty and Tyler instantly turned to face their boss. "Didn't you tell her?" Tyler asked sounding a bit confused. The Joker gave them a glare. "Does it look like I did?!" He snapped at them. "Well what are we gonna do, Boss? I mean we don't have much time before it starts." Marty said. The Joker took a deep breath. "I'll figure something out." he said sternly.

**Jen's apartment…**

Katy and Selina were hanging out at Jen's apartment, waiting for her to get back.

They two women sat in a small room getting ready to leave when they heard a disturbance in the hall. Katy quietly walked over to the front door, putting her ear to the door, to listen in on what was going on. "I told you, Money first." The woman said.

"Goddamn it! You took my wallet!" Some yuppie yelled.

Katy glanced back at Selina with a worried look on her face. Selina instantly walked over to the front door where Katy was standing. Selina quickly opened the door.

The Yuppie had Jen against the wall. He reached back to hit Jen with an expensive wristwatch-clad arm. But Selina quickly grabbed his wrist with a power grip that shocked Katy as she stood there watching with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Get out." Seline said sternly.

"She took my wallet!" The Yuppie yelled.

Selina then twisted his arm behind him in a blinding move.

"Now!" Selina said getting annoyed now.

Selina released the Yuppie who quickly took off down the stairs.

Katy walked over to the two woman now. Selina turned to Jen who was examining the man's wallet. "I told you not to try it with the assholes, Jen." Selina said.

"They're all assholes." Jen said.

Selina shrugged. "Ok..the assholes who hit." She said correcting herself.

"I dont know what he was so upset about. He only has sixty bucks in here." Jen said making Katy laugh. "Probably the watch." Selina said.

Katy and Jen looked at Selina confused. "Watch?" They asked in unison.

Selina smirked as she opened her hand, giving Jen the Yuppie's Rolex.

Selina then looked at Katy. "Ready?" She asked. Katy slowly nodded her head.

Selina and Katy exit Jen's apartment and hails a cab.

Neither noticed Bruce Wayne watching them go, checking his tracker.

Is it safe to go back to the apartment yet?" Selina asked Katy who just shrugged.

"I dunno but we have to go back so that we can get ready for tonight." She said.

Selina nodded her head. "Let's just hope all goes well then." She said.

About twenty minutes later, Selina and Katy made it back to their apartment.

They quickly made their way to the top floor, opening the door to see no sign of The Joker.

Katy sighed with relief as she fully walked into the building, Selina not far behind her.

Just then Tyler walked out from down the hall. "Oh good! Your back!" He said with a huge grin.

Katy glared at Tyler as Selina looked at Katy with a confused look on her face.

"What are you still doing here?" Katy asked.

"Boss made me stay behind..said he had things to take of and he only needed Marty and Mark so here I am." Tyler said before finally noticing Selina standing there.

"Well hello there beautiful." Tyler said with wink, making Selina's jaw drop.

"Tyler!" Katy yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Selina and I have things to do tonight so I'm afraid you are gonna be here all by yourself." Katy said as her and Selina quickly took off down the hall to their rooms while Tyler moped on the couch. About fifteen minutes had passed when Selina and Katy walked out into the living room all dressed up. Tyler's jaw dropped. "See ya later, Tyler." Katy said before they quickly left the apartment.

**Later - Gotham Museum…**

Selina and Katy walked in to see a lavish ball taking place - an expressively attired dance was going on under falling confetti. Even Bruce Wayne was struck by the ostentation.

He instantly spotted Selina and Katy, each Dancing with a deeply smitten Rich Twit.

Wayne noticed Selina was wearing a small, velvet pair of cat ears. And the pearls she had stolen from him. "Bruce Wayne at a charity Ball?" Wayne turns to find Miranda Tate, amazed.

"Even before you became a recluse. You never came to these things." Miranda said.

Wayne shrugged. "True. Proceeds go to the big fat spread, not the cause. It's not about charity, It's about feeding the ego of whichever society hag laid it on." Wayne said.

Miranda looked down at her feet for a moment before making eye contact with Wayne.

"Actually, this is my party, Mr. Wayne." She said.

Bruce Wayne looked at Miranda wide eyed. "Oh.." Was all he could manage to say.

"And the proceeds will go where they should, because I paid for the big fat spread myself." Miranda informed him. Wayne nodded his head.

"That's very generous of you." He said.

"You have to invest to restore balance to the world. Take out clean - energy project…"

Wayne sighed. "Sometimes the investment doesn't pay off. Sorry." Wayne said, interrupting Miranda. "You have a practiced apathy, Mr. Wayne. But a man who doesn't care about the world doesn't spend half his fortune on a plan to save it...And isn't so wounded when it fails that he goes into hiding.." Wayne looked at Miranda intrigued.

"Have a good evening Mr. Wayne." Wayne watches as Miranda walked away. He then turns his attention to Selina and Katy…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter! Now I just wanna add what I had said in chapter 6 about the other characters being in the story. I am really just trying to show things I felt was important in the movie and trying to fit it in with my story. Obviously I am going by The Dark Knight Rises but I am trying to show parts I think were important like Gordon being taken to bane's Lair, Wayne and Miranda talking, and many many more to come! Anywho! I hope you guy's like where this story is going so far. What do you guy's think Katy and Selina are up to?! and what does The Joker have planned?! I know you haven't seen very much of him but that's because I have very big plans for Mr. J :D Don't forget to review! :)**


	9. More like a disease

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have just been so busy with work, the new baby, and christmas shopping. I have barely been home these past few days. I hope everyone had an amazing thanksgiving though! And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, and following Over and Over! It makes me so happy :)**

**Chapter 9.**

"Mind if I cut in?" Katy turned to see Mark standing there smirking as he pushed passed the rich twit that was originally dancing with Katy. "What are you doing?" Katy asked as she started to slow dance with Mark. "Dancing." He said simply. Katy sighed.

"No..I mean what are you doing here?" Katy asked.

Mark smirked. "I'm here for the show." He said with a wink. Katy shook her head.

"Where is he?" Katy asked, knowing damn well Mark was up to no good and that The Joker could not be far from her right now. Mark looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Who?" He asked as if he didn't know who she was talking about. If looks could kill, Mark would have died a very painful death right about now. "You know who." Katy whispered as she gritted her teeth. Mark smirked. "Thats none of your business considering you don't work for him anymore." Mark said with a smug look on his face that just made Katy want to slap him.

"Well seeing as how you guy's seem to be stalking me here lately, I think it is my business." Katy said which made Mark laugh. "Stalking?...We have barely even gotten the chance to talk to you since you've been back." Katy gave Mark a fake smile.

"Well did you ever take a moment to think that maybe I don't want to talk to you guys, nor see you." Katy said with an attitude. She was getting very irritated with Mark right now.

"Did you ever take the time to realize how much of a bitch you have become?" Mark shot back with. Katy's jaw dropped in shock. "What?..Did I struck a nerve?" Mark asked, now sounding like he was the one irritated. "You know? it amazes me how you can be gone for only a year and change so much." Mark said. Katy was glaring at Mark now.  
"It's called growing up, maybe you should try it sometime." Katy said which made Mark laugh.

"Please...If Boss had not of fired you then you would still be with us so don't even start." Mark said. "Me being fired was the best thing that could have happened to me." Katy said even though it was a lie. Mark shook his head. "You just think you are so much better than us now, don't you?" He asked. Katy smirked. "I don't think. I know." Katy said sounding a bit snobbish but she was trying to piss Mark off enough so that he would leave her alone.

Mark scoffed. "You are unbelieveable…" Mark said as he shook his head.  
"At least I finally got my life together and I am actually doing really good now. So why can't you guy's just let me be?" Katy asked. Mark scoffed again.  
"You think running around with Catwoman is being good?..." he asked.

Katy instantly turned her head to see Selina slow dancing with...Bruce Wayne?!..

"I mean, I thought you hanging around Poison Ivy was bad but Damn...Catwoman is not any better." Mark kept going on. Katy instantly yanked her hands out of his, taking a step away from Mark. "I'm a grown ass woman..I can do what I want, when I want. I do not ask for your two cents." With that Katy stormed off.

Moments Later Katy stormed out of the museum. She walked up to the valet but stopped in her tracks when she heard someone beep their horn at her. Katy couldn't help but smile bit as Selina pulled up to her in a Lamborghini. Selina rolled down the window, smirking at Katy.

"What the hell is this?" Katy asked with a laugh.

"Get in." Selina said holding in a laugh. Katy quickly nodded her head as she opened the car door, Both women speeding off down the streets.

Just then Wayne approaches the valet, patting down his pockets.

"I must have lost my ticket…" Wayne said.

The valet looked at Wayne confused. "But your wife said that you were taking a cab home, Sir." The valet said. Bruce Wayne looked at the valet, raising an eyebrow. "My wife?"

**Back at the apartments…**

Katy and Selina entered their apartment laughing.  
"Oh my god! That was amazing." Katy said as she tossed her purse on the kitchen counter.

Selina laughed. "I can't believe that dumb ass Valet actually believed me." Selina said as she kicked off her heels. Katy nodded her head giggling.

"I know right?! God, people are so stupid nowadays." Katy said making Selina laugh even more.

Katy followed Selina into the living room area, both women sitting on the couch.

"So did you have fun?..I know it was pretty boring." Selina said as she pulled the hair tie out, letting her brown hair fall to her shoulders. Katy nodded her head. "Yeah it wasn't that bad." she said honestly. Selina smiled at Katy. "Good." She said as she leaned her head back on the couch, closing her eyes. Katy took a deep breath as she stood up from the couch.

"I'm gonna head to bed...Goodnight!" Katy said as she kicked off her heels and headed down the hall. "Night!" Selina called out to her just as Katy opened her bedroom door.

Katy flicked her bedroom light on as she entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Katy nearly jumped out of her skin when she seen The Joker standing right there. Katy was about to scream but he was quick as he put his hand over Katy's mouth.

"Don't even think about it.." He said in a dangerous tone of voice. The Joker then backed Katy up so that her back hit the wall. As soon as he removed his hand from Katy's mouth she instantly brought her hand up, slapping him hard across the face.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Katy whispered, sounding extremely angry.

"I heard from a little birdie that you was at The Charity Ball tonight." The Joker said.

Katy gave him an odd look as she nodded her head,

"With Selina Kyle.." The Joker said not sounding too thrilled about that little detail.

"Seriously?...Are you really here to interrogate me?" Katy asked in disbelief.

"Yupp." The Joker said with a smirk but Katy was not in the mood for this.

"Get out." She said said as she pushed passed him and sat down on her bed.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" He asked. Katy rolled her eyes at that though.

"You are not a guest...You're more like a disease." Katy muttered which only made The Joker chuckle. "Such a flirt." He said as he stepped towards her.

"You wished." Katy mumbled. She looked up at him, cocking her head to the side.

"So...you do plan on like leaving right?...like in 2.5 seconds?" Katy asked.

The Joker pretended to think for second. "Nope..not until morning at least." He said.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "Morning?" She asked.

Without any warning The Joker quickly pinned Katy down onto the bed, crashing his lips down onto hers…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**review! review! review! pleaseeeeee! :) **


	10. Stock Exchange

**So sorry for leaving y'all at a cliffhanger like that. I literally was falling asleep as I was typing that chapter. But! I am going to start this chapter right from where we left off! :)**

**I have been crazy busy here lately so I am soooo sorry for not updating as much as I usually do but I am going to work on a few chapters today since I actually have a day to myself! Whooo!**  
**So enough rambling! here is Chapter 10! :D**

**Chapter 10.**

The Joker quickly pinned Katy down onto the bed, crashing his lips down onto hers.

Katy Tried to wiggle her arms out of his grip but it did no good.

She then managed to turn her face away from him, breaking the kiss.

The Joker laughed at this. "Get off of me." Katy said trying to keep her voice strong but failed horribly. Katy turned her head back to look The Joker in the eyes.

"I will scream if you don't get off of me right now.." Katy said warning him

The Joker cocked his head to the side at her. "You really think I'm scared of that little kitty cat you live with?" He asked chuckling.

Katy thought for a second and sighed. "This is bullshit.." She muttered which made him laugh even more as The Joker stood up on his knees, Letting go of Katy's arms.

Katy instantly rolled off the bed, standing in a corner of her room.

"Now please get out." Katy said, her voice almost begging.

The Joker slowly got off the bed smirking at Katy.

"Now why would I wanna do that?..I mean I came all the way over here just to see my favorite little criminal." He said as he stepped towards her.

Katy pointed her finger at him. "Don't even come over here." She said trying to be stern with him But this was The Joker we are talking about here..

"Awe Don't be like that, Katy. You knoww just as well as I do that you've miss me." The Joker said in a sing song voice. Katy glared at him. "I did not." She lied.

The Joker cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh?.." He said.

Katy just stood there, not know what to say now.

The Joker giggled at that as he now stood in front of her.

"You really should go." Katy said quietly as she looked up at him.

The Joker stared at Katy. "I can't do that." He said as he slowly leaned down to her.

Katy's mind was screaming at her to slap him and yell for Selina but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her thoughts were interrupted when The Joker lightly grabbed her on either side of her face, pressing his scarred lips against hers.

Suddenly memories of their first kiss filled Katy's mind as she finally welcomed the comfort of his kiss. The hairs on the back of her neck were now standing to attention as her heart began to pound in her chest. Katy slowly leaned into his embrace.

Every fibre of her being was screaming that this was wrong but Katy didn't have the strength to stop it. Not anymore. Katy slowly slid her hands up over the harsh fabric of his green waistcoat, allowing her fingers to rest on his neck. Feeling the his warm, rough skin under all that grease paint, Katy finally surrendered to him.

They relaxed into one another. Katy felt the tip of his tongue run teasingly over her bottom lip. Katy took the hint, parting her lips further, she welcomed him into her mouth. Still locked in their kiss, The Joker guided Katy back onto the bed.

The Joker ran one gloved hand over her the top of her dress, down to the hem of it.

He broke their kiss long enough to remove his gloves. Returning his hand down to her dress. The Joker slid his open palm under the thick material, running his fingers up over her pantyhose. Katy let out a wanting moan as she sat up on the bed, turning around so her back was now facing The Joker. "Unzip me." She said sternly.

The Joker didn't hesitate. He instantly unzipped Katy's dress. She instantly turned back around, sliding out of it and tossing the dress carelessly on the floor.

The JOker once more pressed his lips against hers. Lifting Katy's hips, he pressing himself against her firmly. Katy slid her hands down his back, tugging firmly at his shirt, pulling it from the waistband of his pants. The Joker quickly unzipped his fly before returning his fingers to the seat of her nylons. Pulling at the thin material, literally ripping them off of Katy. His fingers caressed the very top of her inner thigh. Katy felt electricity running through her very being. Every cell of her body was on fire at this point, Burning with utter wanting. Katy arched her back, pushing against him even more. The Joker then shifted his weight to support himself on his knees. He ran a single finger over the crotch of her panties. The Joker knew she wanted him and he smirked. He slowly removed her panties.

Katy tried to hold in a moan when he slowly slid two fingers inside her. His hand was enough for force her hips towards him. Katy quickly reached up, bringing him in for another passionate kiss. The Joker firmly took hold of himself and pushed into her hard.

The Joker pulled Katy's hips up to him as he gave himself to her completely for the first time in over a year. The warmth of her spread through his abdomen like wildfire as her body surrendered to him. Feeling her grind her pelvis against him, he began to thrust even harder. Katy pulled the Joker sharply to her. The Joker grabbed a handful of Katy's hair, yanking her head back, exposing her neck.

The Joker smirked as he ran the tip of his tongue over her neck, barely touching her skin, down over her collarbone to her breasts. Firmly gripping one breast, he began to kiss and caress her. Each touch made Katy moan with pleasure. Just then every part of her body slowly began to coil tighter and tighter as she recognised that sensation of her orgasm approaching. Katy couldn't stop moaning as she tilted her hips towards The Joker, allowing him to drive deep inside of her. The Joker couldn't help but to think of how good it felt to be inside of her again and he knew the feeling was mutual for Katy.

The Joker quickly gripped Katy's hips firmly, He pushed himself inside as a wave of ejaculation took him over the edge. After about a minute he rolled off Katy, laying next to her, both breathing heavy. They laid there for a good five minutes, not saying a word to one another. Katy did finally turn her head to look at him. "You can leave now." She said making The Joker shake his head and laugh.

"You're just too funny sometimes." He said lazily.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Katy said with a sigh.

"You don't have to try.."

**The next day…**

**Outside the Stock Exchange.**

Blake was arguing with a construction worker who's vehicle's was blocking the streets.

"Move it, Now! We've got a situation!" Blake said.

"Where Can I move it?!" The construction worker yelled back.

"That way!" Blake yells as he points but then looks on shocked when he see's SWAT vehicles pile in, blocking. Blake then turned his attention back to the construction worker.

"Get in your vehicle and stay there." He orders.

Just then Foley and the SWAT commander, Allen, approach the entrance.

The Market Security chief runs up looking frantic.

"You've gotta get in there!" he said panicking.

Foley turns to the chief. "This is a hostage situation." Foley said.

"It's a robbery! They've got direct access to the online trading desk." The Chief yelled.

"I am not risking my men for your money! Foley said sternly.

"But it's not our money! It's everyone's!" The chief said pleading.

Allen then stepped into the conversation. "Really? Mines under my mattress." He said with an attitude. "If you don't shut these guy's down, the stuffing in that mattress might be worth a whole lot let, Pal." The Chief said getting fed up with these guys' not taking him seriously.

Foley sighed as he turned to Allen. "Cut down the fiber line and shut down the cell tower….That'll slow them down." Foley said.

**Inside the Stock Exchange…**

"They cut the fiber. Cell's working." The shoeshine man said.

"For now. How much longer does the program need?" Bane asked as he paced back and forth. "Eight minutes." The man said.

"Time to go mobile." Bane said. The shoeshine man instantly picks up the laptop, slipping it into his pack…

**Outside the Stock Exchange…**

"Get the barriers up! No more in and out on this street!" Allen shouts at his men.

Steel wedged shape barriers rised up at the mouth of the street.

A sniper is watching the doors through a thermal scope.

"I've got something." The sniper says.

Then all of a sudden, the door explodes. The SWATs duck as six sportbikes race out and leap the ramp like barricades, sending the SWATs scattering.

The cops suddenly scramble into their vehicles to chase the sportbikes…

**Gotham Streets..**

The Bikes weave through traffic, The Traders are strapped to the back, facing backwards screaming, Ties are flying in the wind. A cruiser falls in behind.  
"Shoot the tires!" The rookie cop shouts.

The older cop sights a shot, But the Traders are in the way.

"No shot!" He shouts back in a panick.

Back at the Stock Exchange…

"Back off! Back off! They've got hostages!" Foley barks into his radio.

**Gotham Streets…**

The cruiser follows the Bike into a large tunnel. The rookie looks up into his rear view.

"What's going on with the lights?" He asked.

The older cop looks back to see the street lights and headlights are dying one after another.

The darkness is literally chasing them. As soon as the darkness hits them, their lights, sirens, and engine die.

They sit in silence for a few seconds until a Dark shape roars past them.

Both men look at each others shocked and confused.

"It can't be.." The older cop says.

"The hell was that?!" The rookie asked panicking.

The older cops laughs. "Oh boy. you are in for a show tonight, son." The older cop says.

**Back at the Stock Exchange…**

Foley rushed over to Blakes cruiser.

"Let's roll! They've spotted The Batman!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you guy's enjoy reading this chapter! It's got some action in it! ;)**

**Like I said earlier I have the whole day to myself so I am gonna try and type up a few chapters so that I can keep this updated for ya's :) I am working on Chapter 11 as we speak! So if y'all review I will try to post it tonight for ya's! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**


	11. A business deal

**Chapter 11.**

Katy woke up to see The Joker had already left. She stretched her arms up above her head as she slowly got out of bed. Katy quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top before making her way out to the living room. Katy walked into the kitchen to see a pot of coffee has already been made. There was a note from Selina on the counter that read. "Be back in a few.."

Katy grabbed a cup of coffee before walking into the living room. Katy sat down on the couch. She seen Selina had left the tv on but it was muted. unmuting the tv, Katy watched in shock.

coverage of a pursuit was all over the news.

"People aren't saying much. Frankey, they're too busy but all signs suggest that what we're seeing is, in fact, the return of The Batman." The Tv announcer said.

Katy's jaw dropped. "Oh my god.." Was all she could manage to say.

Katy kept watching as Thousands of Police Jockey to pursue The Batman as he races back into the downtown area. "People are keeping quiet about the prospect of a return by The Batman, but eyewitness accounts seem to clearly suggests the type of…" Just then someone knocked on Katy's door, making her jump. She glanced back at the tv to see them showing footage of the chase. Another knock was heard at the door again. Katy sighed as she set her coffee cup on the table and made her way over to the front door…

**Daggett's Penthouse…**

Daggett watched the tv coverage, concerned. Stryver then enters the room.

"The clown said that Batman interfered but the task was accomplished." Stryver said.

"What about the men they arrested?" Daggett asked.

"The Joker said and I quote, They would die before talking." Stryver said.

Daggett grins at that. "Where does he find these guys?" He asked laughing.

Daggett then gets to his feet, feeling relieved he moves to his inner office.

As soon as Daggett enters his office he yells back to Stryver "And can we get some girls in here?!" He says before slamming his door shut.

"Careful what you wish for." Catwoman then suddenly grabs him, throwing Daggett across the room. His back slams hard against the wall. Daggett draws a gun out but WHACK!

Catwoman pins his wrists to the wall at shoulder height using the high heel of her boot. Daggett whimpers as she leans in. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked as she plucked the gun from his trembling hand. "You dumb bitch." Daggett said.

"Nobody ever accused me of being dumb." Selina said with a smirk.

"Dumb to show up here tonight." Daggett said.

"I want what you owe me." Selina said sternly.

Selina then heard a little click. Stryver had a gun to Selina's head now.

" 'I want' never gets…" Daggett says with a smirk on his face.

Stryver looks appreciatively at Selina as she lowers her leg.

"Nice outfit. Those heels make it tough to walk?" Stryver asked smirking at her.

Selina smirks. She digs her stilletto into his calf, hard. Stryver screams.

"I don't know, Do they?" She asked with a shrug.

Selina then quickly spins, disarming Stryver. She then grabs Daggett.

"So where is it?" She asked again.

"Where's what?" Daggett asked as if he didn't know.

"The program. The clean slate." Selina said getting irritated now.

Daggett chuckles. "Oh yeah. The ultimate tool for a master thief with a record. I don't have it."

Just then the bodyguard bursted in through the door, gun drawn.

Selina, holding Daggett, spins, kicking the window with the point of her heel. The glass shattering all over the floor. She then pulled Daggett through the window, Him screaming as they drop…

Ten feet onto the window - cleaning platform. Selina uses her bladed heel to cut a rope. The platform then plunges down the side of the building.

Selina thenn dumps Daggett onto the roof, towering over him.

"Where is it?" She asked again, this time her tone of voice had changed.

"The clean slate? Type in a name and date of birth and within a couple of hours that person ceases to exist in any database?...little too good to be true." Daggett says.

Selina kicked him. "You're lying. Rykin Data took it to prototype stage." Selina argued.

"That's why I bought them. But they had nothing. It was a gangland myth." Daggett tried to explain. Selina leans back from Daggett, taking it in…

**Katy's Apartment…**

Katy opened the door to see a woman standing there.

"Can I help you?" Katy asked not sure who this woman was or why she was even here.

"Are you Katy?.." She asked with a raised eyebrow. Katy cocked her head to the side.

"Yes..Do I know you?" Katy asked curiously.

The woman smiled "No..But you will." The next thing Katy new, two big men pushed passed the small woman with the thick accent. One man held Katy still while the other put a cloth over her nose and mouth, Within seconds, everything turned black…

When Katy started to wake up she noticed she was no longer in her apartment.

Her vision was a bit blurry. She tried to move but realized she was tied down to a chair.

Thats when Katy started to panick. She tried so hard to break free from the restraints but it was no use. The room she was in was very dark and she had no clue how long she had been down here for. "Hello?!" Katy yelled, hoping and praying that someone just might her.

"Somebody help me!" Katy screamed as she tried once again to wiggle her arms out of the restraints. Just then there was a loud thud coming from above. Katy froze.

"Oh shit…" Katy whispered. Just then she heard loud footsteps. Katy's heart started racing when she heard a loud door slam shut and footsteps coming down the stairs, they getting closer and closer. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.." Katy repeated.

Just then the footsteps stopped and there was nothing but silence. Katy's eyes were wide as she tried to look around to see if anyone was there but it was way too dark to see anything.

Katy sat there with her heart about to beat out of her chest. Suddenly the lights flicked on, blurrying her vision. Katy squinted her eyes, trying to get a good look at who was in the room with but the light were much too bright. "Oh good..you're awake." Came the voice of a man Katy did not recognized. "Where am I?" Katy asked, her voice was shaky.

Katy's vision finally adjusted and she seen a man standing in front of her wearing a black mask.

He was undoing the ties that kept her legs and arms restrained.

Once free Katy thought that maybe she should make a run for it.

As soon as the big man stood up from untying her legs, Katy kneed him hard in the groin. The masked man instantly fell over on the cold cement ground, groaning in pain. Katy took advantage of this. She bent down, grabbing the gun that the man had on his waist and a set of keys he had in his pocket. Katy quickly made her way towards the door, locking it behind her so that the masked man could not chase after her. Katy quietly put the keys in her pocket and and slowly made her way up the stairs, gun drawn. Once Katy got to the top of the stairs she realized the door was already wide open. She quietly peeked around the corner to see the coast was clear.

She stepped out from the door and walked through what looked to be a kitchen. "Where the fuck am I?" Katy couldn't help but ask herself out loud. Just then she heard the sound of glass shattering. "What the fuck is going on out here?!" Katy's heart skipped a beat. It was the voice of The Joker. Now Katy was more confused than ever.

"Marty dropped it!" Katy heard Tyler say quickly.

"I don't give a fuck who dropped it! Clean it the fuck up!" He yelled. The Joker did not sound happy at all. "And where the fuck is Greg!?" The Joker yelled, making Katy jump again.

"He' still down in the basement.." Katy heard Marty say.

"It doesn't take that long to drag her ass back up here.." The Joker said getting irritated.

"This is Katy we are talking about, Boss." Tyler said sniggering.

"I still don't understand why Bane is paying you to bring Katy to him.." Marty said. Katy's heart instantly sunk right then and there.

"That's a business deal between Bane and I.." The Joker muttered.

"What's Bane gonna do with her?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I don't know and I really don't care.." The Joker said. Katy fought the urge to cry. She was angry.

"What the hell is taking Greg so long?.." The Joker asked again.

Just then Katy stepped out pointing the gun at The Joker.  
Tyler and Marty's jaws dropped in shock.

"Oooh shit.." Marty said.

"So...this is your doing?" Katy asked trying to keep her voice from breaking.

The Joker raised his arms up. "Put the gun down, Katy." He said sternly.

Katy was so angry she was shaking. "Where the hell am I and why the fuck are you taking me to Bane?!" She screamed. "Katy..Put the gun down and I'll tell you everything you wanna know." The Joker said but Katy shook her head. "Fuck you." She snarled at him.

The Joker's jaw dropped in shock, as did Marty and Tyler's.

"I know you like doing things the hard way but god damn it, you don't put the gun down someone is gonna get hurt!" The Joker yelled.

Katy glared at him. "You're right...someone is gonna get hurt." Katy said.

The Joker cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at her.

"And it ain't gonna be me"...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what do you guy's think about this chapter?! Review and let me know! :)**


	12. Spirit or Body?

**Chapter 12.**

"Don't talk crazy, Katy." The Joker said as he slowly took a step towards her.

"Now give me the gun." He said calmly. Katy shook her head.

"How could you do this to me?" Katy asked quietly.

The Joker stood there, staring at her not really sure what to say.

He took a deep breath. "Katy, you are angry and not really sure what's going on so would you please hand me the gun so we can talk about this." The Joker said trying to convince Katy but she was not gonna budge. Katy shook her head. "I can't believe you.." She said fighting the urge to cry. "Katy this is me..remember last night?.." The Joker asked.

Katy looked at him for a second, shaking her head slowly. "What's the point in remembering something that only lasted 2 minutes…" Katy said coldly. The Joker looked at her wide eyed and shocked. Marty and Tyler looked at each others, trying to keep from smiling.

"You are really starting to push my fucking buttons.." The Joker said dangerously.

Katy scoffed. "Wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" She replied back.

Just then the front door opened. Everyone turned their attention to see Mark who had just walked in. He froze in his spot when he seen Katy pointing a gun at The Joker..

"Uh...She's still here?" He asked nervously as he looked at his Boss who was glaring at Mark now. "So all of you were in on this?.." Katy asked sounding heart broken.

Nobody said anything. Katy lowered the gun as she shook her head in shock and disbelief.

The Joker then started to slowly walk over to her. Katy looked over to where Mark was standing with the front door wide open. She seen a cop car drive by. Just as The Joker was about to reach for the gun in her hand, Katy yanked it away. Shooting a bullet at the ceiling.

She then kicked The Joker hard in the groin. Marty and Tyler were already on the ground taking cover after Katy fired the first bullet. Mark stood in the doorway, wide eyed.  
Katy then pointed the gun at Mark. "Get out of my fucking way!' She yelled and Mark instantly ran over to his Boss. Katy quickly ran out of the front door to see the cop car had stopped. "Help!"  
Katy yelled. "What the fuck is she doing?!" The Joker yelled as he slowly stood up, shoving Mark away from him. "Officer! help me! The Joker kidnapped me!" was all Katy had to say.

The two police officers drawn their guns and quickly made their way in the house. Katy managed to get some tears going to make it more believable that she was just a damsel in distress.

It took about two minutes for three other cop cars to pull in. and within seconds The Joker, Mark, Marty, and Tyler were handcuffed, being escorted out of the house. The Joker glared at Katy the entire time. She blew him a quick kiss to tick him off even more.

"Ma'am are you ok?.." One of the other officers asked as he approached Katy.

"Yeah..I'm ok.." Katy said quietly.

"Could you come downtown with us and give a statement please?.." The police officer asked.

Katy slowly nodded her head. "Yes sir." She said with a small smile. She glanced at The Joker who was now in the backseat of one of the cop cars, glaring at her. Katy gave him a big smile before turning on her heel and following the police officer to his car to ride downtown.

**Later that Day/Selina and Katy's apartment…**

Selina had just got home and was looking around for Katy but she was no where to be found.

She sighed as she started to pack a bag. Jen was out in the hallway, keeping a lookout for anyone. Selina stops packing when she hears voices outside the door.

"I told you, Money first." Jen said.

"I don't think so." Selina thought she heard the voice of Bruce Wayne.

Selina opened the front door, finding Wayne standing there with Jen.

"He's not a Mark." Selina said.

Jen looks at Selina and then back at Wayne.

"And he doesn't have a cent to his name anyways." Selina added.

Selina walked back into the apartment, Wayne following behind.

Bruce Wayne looks around the cramped apartment.

Selina shifts, feeling embarrassed.

Selina then smiles at Wayne. "Yeah, it's not much. But it's more than you got right now." Selina said. "Actually they're letting me keep the house." Wayne said correcting her.

Selina shakes her head. "The rich don't even go broke same as the rest of us, huh?" She said.

Wayne notices Selina's packed bag. "Vacation?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I've incurred the wrath of some people less susceptible to my charms than you." Selina said. Wayne sighs.

"My powerful friend hopes to change your mind about leaving." Selina looked at Wayne with a raised eyebrow. "And how could he do that?" She asked curiously.

"By giving you what you want." Wayne said simply.

Selina shook her head. "It doesn't exist." She said sternly.

Wayne shrugged. "He says it does. He wants to meet tonight."

Selina looked at Wayne oddly. "Why?" She asked.

"He needs to find Bane and thinks you'd know how." Wayne said.

Selina thought for a second before sighing. "Tell him I'll think about it."

Wayne nodded his head as he turned to leave Selina's apartment.

"Mr. Wayne?" Selina called back out to him. Wayne turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry they took all your money." Selina said .

"No, You're not." He said before leaving.

**Police Station…**

After giving her statement Katy was free to go home but she had some questions that she needed answered before doing so. Katy walked over to an officer who had entered the room with a folder in his hand. "Alright Katy. Looks like everything checks out and you are free to go." Blake said with a small smile on his face. Katy sat up straight in her seat as she leaned forward.

"Can I ask you a questions?" Katy asked.

Blake nodded his head. "Of course." He said smiling.

"What's going to happen to him?..The Joker?" Katy asked curiously.

Blake took a deep breath as he sat back in his chair. "Well Arkham is claiming that they don't have any room for him right now." Blake said which made Katy feel uneasy.

"Sooo he's gonna be sitting here?" She asked nervously.

Blake instantly shook his head. "No, of course not. We are gonna send him and his goons over to Blackgate. They can sit there until Arkham can make room for them." Blake said which made Katy smile big. "That's perfect."

**Mia Tunnel/Later that night….**

Selina was leaned up against a brick wall, watching the trains go by.

She started to tense up, sensing someone was near.

"Don't be shy." She said.

Just then Batman walked out in front of her.

"Wayne said you can get me the clean slate." Selina said.

"That depends." Batman said.

Selina raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"On what you want it for. I acquired it to keep it out of the wrong hands." Batman said sternly.

"Still don't trust me, huh? how can we change that?" Selina said with a smirk.

"Start by taking me to Bane." Batman said.

Selina shruggs. "You asked." Selina said as she jumped down to her feet. Batman follows as Selina leads him down into a service tunnel.

As They make their way down the service tunnel, Selina speaks over her shoulder.

"From here, Bane's men patrol the tunnels...and they are not your average brawlers."

"Neither am I." Batman says.

Selina smirks. "Just a little further."

Just then a grate slams down, separating them. The lights suddenly come on.

Batman and Selina are now in Bane's Lair. Mercenaries look down on Batman from above.

Selina turns. "I had to find a way to stop them from trying to kill me." She said.

Batman looks at Selina. "You've made a serious mistake." He says.

"Not as serious as yours, I fear." Batman turns around to see Bane emerge from behind the waterfalls. "Bane." Batman said.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here, Mr. Wayne."

Selina heard the name. She was now not so sure of what she has done.

Batman moves over to Bane. He strikes powerful blows but Bane catches hi fist.

"Peace has cost you strength. Victory has defeated you." Bane said.

Bane then smashes Batman back. Kicks him off of the catwalk. Batman drops, using his cape to land. Bane then climbs down on a chain. His men watching in disciplined silence.

Batman then hurls flashbangs at Bane, who doesn't flinch.

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents...to the uninitiated. Batman lashes out at Bane who counters. They then separate.

"But we are initiated, Aren't we, Bruce? The League of Shadows. And you betrayed us…" Bane said sternly. "Us? You were excommunicated. From a gang of psychopaths." Batman said.

"Now I am The League of Shadows. Here to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny…

Batman then hurls himself at Bane, throwing him into the waterfall, where he smashes his fists and gauntlets into Bane's mask again, and again, water cascading over them.

But Bane is not moving at all. He's just taking the blows. Batman pauses.

Bane's arms then shoots out, smashing Batman aside. Bane then rises.

"You fight like a young man. Nothing held back. No reserves. Admirable. But mistaken."

Batman quickly hits a switch on his belt. The lights suddenly go out.

Bane slowly turns, addressing all the shadows at once.

Bane then laughs. "You think Darkness is your alley?

You have merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Formed by it…"

In the shadows, Batman circles Bane, looking to strike.

"I didn't see the light until I was already a man. And by then it was nothing to me but blinding." Bane went on to say. Bane then lunges backwards into the darkness. He had Batman's throat in his grasp. "The Shadows betray you, because they belong to me…" Bane says dangerously.

Bane then smashes Batman into the ground, pounding, pounding, pounding the hard cowl with his bare fists until it cracks. Bane slowly rises from Batman, gesturing to the ceiling of the chamber. Explosive charges have been drilled into holes…

"I will show you where I've made my home while preparing to bring justice. Then...I will break you." Bane said in a dangerous tone. A mercenary then tosses Bane a detonator. Explosions bursting through out the chamber. The ceiling crumbles revealing applied sciences. Bane had dropped the bottom out of Fox's weapons store… a camouflage Tumbler rests in the rubble.

"No…" Batman rasps.

Bane laughs. "Your precious armory. Gratefully accepted. We will need it." Bane said.

Batman slowly climbs to his feet, swaying. Bane approaches.

"I wondered which would break first. Your spirit…"

Batman swings at Bane but misses. Bane grabs him, lifting Batman high off the ground.

"Or your body.." Bane then brings Batman down onto his knee, breaking his back with a horrific crack. In the shadows, Selina looks on. Shocked. Bane crouches to pull the broken cowl off of the now very broken Wayne. Selina watches as Mercinaries lift Waynes body and carries him off. Bane staring into the hollow eyes of his trophy.

Selina slinks back into the shadows…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here's a long chapter for ya's! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! :D**


	13. Is that a threat?

**Chapter 13.**

**The Next Day, Gotham International Airport…**

Selina quickly made her way down the jetway. She spotted security at the far end.

Selina turns to see Blake smiling at her with his badge in his hand.

**Katy and Selina's apartment**…

Katy entered the apartment that her and Selina share,

"Girl you won't believe what happened to me." Katy said laughing as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda out of the fridge. Katy glanced around the room when she got no response from Selina. "Sel?" Katy said again as she walked over to the living room.

"Selina?" Katy called out again but got nothing in return. Katy sighed as she plopped down on the couch. "Well damn…"

**Interrogation room at the Airport…**

Selina, now in cuffs looked up at Blake as he walked in.

"I showed your picture to the Congressman and guess what?" Blake said as he took a seat across from Selina who just smirked.

"Don't tell me, Still in love?" She said.

Blake smiled as he shook his head. "Head over heels. Pressing charges, though."

Blake said as he laid a police file down with a thump. Blake sighed. "You've made some mistakes, Ms. Kyle." Selina shrugged. "Girls gotta eat."

Blake nodded his head slowly. "You do have an appetite. Why run? You can't hide from us with a record like this." Blake said.

Selina looked down at the floor now. "Maybe it's not your I'm running from." She said quietly.

Blake leaned in, noticing how nervous Selina was looking now.

"Who then?...Bane? What do you know about him?" Blake asked curiously.

Selina looked back at Blake. "That you should be as afraid of him as I am." She said quietly.

Blake sighed. "We can offer you protection…"

Selina looks at him with contempt. Blake then shrugs, switches off the tape, and moves to the door. Blake suddenly stopped. "When I spotted you, I was looking for a friend...Bruce Wayne."

Selina slowly turned to look at Blake. His eyes pleading with her.

"Did they kill him?" Blake asked.

Selina looked back down at the floor. "I'm not sure.."

**Arkham Asylum…**

Dr Stephen Kellerman quickly made his way into his Patient's room, sitting across from her.

"I got you what you asked for." Dr Kellerman said leaning in as he handed Pamela Isley a rose.

She smirked as she took the beautiful flower in her hand. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Oh yes, Stephen, I love it. Such a beautiful flower. Do you mind if I keep it?" Pamela asked but Dr Kellerman shook his head. "Oh no, Pamela. I can't leave it. It's against the rules. I'll just bring it in to show it to you when I come in for our sessions." Dr Kellerman said.

Pamela looked hurt by his words. "But...It's me, Stephen. I get so lonely on my own. You wouldn't want me to be lonely, now would you?" Dr kellerman quickly shook his head.

"No, of course not. Keep it. Just don't let anybody see it. Really, no one." Dr Kellerman said sternly. Pamela smirked as she nodded her head. "You can trust me, Stephen. Thank you. Now give me a kiss.." Dr Kellerman looked at her wide eyed.  
"I...I can't..People will see." He said nervously.

Pamela giggled. "No one is watching. What is wrong with you?...Don't you love me?" Pamela asked knowing exactly what she was doing. Dr Kellerman looked heartbroken by that.

"Of course I love you, Pamela." He said slowly leaning in.

Pamela smirked as she leaned in as well. "One last thing, Stephen." She whispered.

"What's that?" He whispered back. Pamela leaned in so close that their noses were touching.

"Call me Ivy.."

**Back at the apartment…**

Katy was laying on the couch, waiting for Selina to get back so she could tell her everything that had happened with The Joker. She shot up from the couch with a smile on her face when there was a knock on her door. Katy couldn't help but shake her head and laugh. "Always forgetting her key.." Katy said as she quickly hopped up from the couch and ran over to the front door. Katys smiled instantly turned into a frown when she seen Blake standing there.

"Remember me?" He asked. Of course Katy remembered him. She had just seen him yesterday. "Yes sir..What can I do for you?" Katy asked nervously.

"May I come in?" Blake asked. Katy eyed him up and down before slowly nodding her head, letting Blake into her apartment. "Care to tell me what this is all about?" Katy asked, folding her arms over her chest. Blake nodded his head. "You share this apartment with a Ms. Selina Kyle?" Blake asked, instantly noticing Katy tense up. "Maybe...Why?" Katy asked.

Blake sighed. "She was taken into custody today." Katy's jaw dropped.

"For what?!" Katy yelled.

"Ms. Hudson, I don't know if you are aware of this but your roommate is a criminal. She has been pressed charges for kidnapping, stealing, among various other crimes." Blake said.

Katy shook her head as she started pacing back and forth.

"Where is she now?" Katy asked trying to keep calm.

"She's on her way to BlackGate Prison right now." Katy's Jaw dropped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?...BlackGate?!" Katy asked in disbelief.

Blake nodded his head. "She doesn't need to go to BlackGate...I mean, God knows what will happen to her with all those animals locked up in there with her." Katy said.

"First time Ms. Kyler broke out of a women's correctional, she was sixteen..We had no choice but to send her to BlackGate." Blake tried to explain.

"This can't be happening.." Katy muttered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry." Was all Blake said. Katy stomped back over to the front door, opening it.  
"No...but you will be.." Katy said as she held the door open for Blake to leave.

He slowly exited the apartment room, turning around looking back at Katy.

"Is that a threat, Ms. Hudson?" Blake asked.

Katy shook her head. "No Honey. That's a promise." With that, Katy slammed the door shut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK! So I am so so so so so very very very very sorry that I have not updated in a while! I have had the worst case of Writer's block! So I thought that maybe I should take a little break from writing to see if I can get any idea's and I have a few but still not many. So I really need your guy's help! I need more idea's! I'm still a bit stumped. So pretty please review! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't worry I am not giving up on this story! I wanna take a sec to thank everyone who had followed this story! favorited it and me! It means so much! And again I am sorry it has taken so long to update. Forgive me! I'll try to update again soon!**


	14. That is why you will lose

**Chapter 14.**

**Arkham Asylum…**

Warden Quincy Sharp stomped down the halls of Arkham glancing at each door before he found the room he needed. Sharp unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal Poison Ivy laying upside down on her cot, twirling her red hair. "Where is Doctor Kellerman?" He demanded.

Ivy sighed. "How should I know, Warden?..It does seem a bit careless of you to have lost him." Ivy said with a smirk as she slowly sat up straight on her cot. "I have no times for your games, Miss Isley. Tell me where you have him." Sharp demanded once again.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Warden." Ivy said innocently.

"We have security footage of you and him leaving your cell last night." Sharp said sternly.

Ivy cocked her head to the side. "So?"

Warden Quincy Sharp took a deep breath. "Do I need to spell it out?" He asked Ivy trying to keep his cool. Ivy just smirked as she stared, waiting for him to continue.

"We know you hypnotized him, or whatever it is that you do. We know he took you somewhere, but conveniently, security cameras across the island were mysteriously covered by leaves and flowers at 3AM. Now tell me where he is, god damn it!" Sharp said finally losing control of his temper. Ivy leaned forward, Her eyes looked dark and dangerous.

"I'm not saying a word unless you do exactly what I tell you to do.."

**Robinson Park…**

Katy was walking around Robinson Park, watching as family's brought their children and dogs there to run and play. Katy sighed as she sat down on a bench. Everything was falling apart once again. Katy turned her head when she heard a man coughing as he sat down next to her.

He looked to be pretty tall and was a tad on the heavy side. He had curly brown hair that stopped at his shoulders. The man noticed Katy looking at him. He turned and gave her a small smile but that smile instantly fell. Katy watched as the expression on his face went from friendly to angry.

"You…" He said in a deep voice. Katy looked at him wide eyed.

"Do..I uh..know you?" Katy asked nervously.

"You're the little bitch that kicked me in the balls.." He said getting angrier the more he thought about it. Katy was confused though. "I'm..Sorry but I think you have mistaken me for someone else." Katy said as she slowly stood up from the bench. The big man instantly stood up, grabbing Katy by the arm. "Does 'The Joker' ring a bell?" He said quietly.

Katy cocked her head to the side, thinking and then it hit her.

"You!" She yelled. The man instantly put his hand over her mouth.

"If you are smart, you would be careful with what you say." He said quietly before removing his hand. "You're the bastard that had me tied up in the basement...You were wearing a black mask.." Katy said darkly. "Lets get something straight. I didn't have you tied up and locked in a basement..That was all the Joker. My job was to bring you upstairs to him." He said sternly.

Katy yanked her arm out of his grip. "Shouldn't you be in BlackGate?" Katy asked confused.

"Well thanks to you leaving me down in that basement...I was able to escape before the cops got to me." He said. Katy nodded her head. "So really you shouldn't be angry with me, you should be happy." Katy said with a small smile. The Man looked wayyy too serious though.

"You kicked me in the balls…" He said clenching his fists.  
Katy scoffed. "I could have done a whole lot worse." Katy said.

"Is that your defense?" The man asked. Katy thought for a second before nodding her head.

"Yeah thats all I got." She said honestly.

The man sighed before extending his hand out to Katy. Katy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Names Greg." He said. Katy slowly took the man's hand, shaking it.  
"Katy." She said with a small smile.

"So BlackGate?...You mean The Joker didn't get shipped off to Arkham?" Greg asked curiously as he sat back down on the bench. Katy laughed as she sat down next to him.

"They claim to not have enough room for him so until they can, He gets to stay at BlackGate."

Katy said smiling at the idea of The Joker being stuck behind Bars all day long.

Greg just nodded his head slowly. The two sat in an awkward silence for a minute.

"So..who's Bane?" Katy asked curiously. Greg looked at her, a little taken back by the question.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked confused. Katy slowly shook her head no.

Greg sighed. "You'll find out soon enough."

**Arkham Asylum…**

Warden Quincy Sharp barged into Poison Ivy's room later on that day.

"We found him. No thanks to you. The poor man could have died!" Sharp yelled out of anger.

Ivy giggled. "So?" was all she said.

Sharp looked at Ivy in disbelief. "He has a wife. A child!" Sharp yelled again.

Ivy scoffed. "As do the plants he tramples underfoot! The spores he breathes in and destroys have children. Why does he deserve anything more than them!?...You people ignore what is happening in front of your eyes.." Ivy said coldly.

"I refuse to put the welfare of plants before the welfare of people." Sharp said sternly.

Ivy glared at Sharp. "And that is why you will lose. There's more happening than you know, Warden. It's all connected."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks Deathbringer88 for your review and your idea's! You helped me out big time!**  
**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please please review! :)**


End file.
